A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Red Ranger from another Time Part 1. It was 3 A.M. that night, Spike was in a dream where he is showing Rarity around a mysterious land of ice cream. Spike: (sighs) I made it for you, Rarity. Why yes, It is an ice cream house. Chocolate fudge shingles... Rocky road garage... foot-steps echoing Spike: Huh? Sunset Shimmer: (yawning) What's going on? They went to Twilight's room. Spike and Sunset Shimmer: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Spike! Hi, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this? Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! Spike: 3 A.M.? Twilight Sparkle: It's awful, It's horrible, It's tragic! Spike: Eh... I don't understand. What's wrong? Twilight Sparkle: Here. Now do you see what's wrong? Sunset Shimmer: We forgot to celebrate Arbor Day? Twilight Sparkle: No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Canterlot High School Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! Spike: And I woke up from an ice cream dream for this... In the morning, Twilight was reading some books. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my gosh, I think I did it! If I can find a way to read "The Art of Invisibility Spells" and "Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot" at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window! Huh? Suddenly, A magic crackling was starting as the wind starts blowing. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? The DeLorean appeared inside her garage & the doors opened, a mysterious figure came out, it was a red ranger. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Future Red Ranger: Twilight, You've got to listen to me! Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? I mean, You're a human, But you're a red ranger too. How can there be two red rangers? It's not scientifically possible. You are not scientifically possible! Future Red Ranger: Twilight, Please! I have a very important message for you from Palutena in the future! Twilight Sparkle: You're from the future?! Future Red Ranger: That's right, Now listen– Twilight Sparkle: What happened to you? The future must be awful. Future Red Ranger: Please! I don't have much time! Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something? Future Red Ranger: Actually, I'm from another dimension called Cyberspace, But that's not important right now! Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, I figure it out? Future Red Ranger: The time spells are in my Data Squad Morpher. But that's not– Twilight Sparkle: Really? Where? I've never seen them. Future Red Ranger: They're inside the Data Squad Command Center. Now, You have to listen to– Twilight Sparkle: Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions– (muffled voice) Future Red Ranger: I have something.... Extremely important to tell you.... About the future, and, Ugh.... I only have a few seconds, So you've got to listen..... Whatever you do, Don't.... Ugh... The Future Red Ranger passed out. Twilight Sparkle: Future Red Ranger? Oh no! What was he trying to warn me about? His clothes, His helmet, That scar... Oh, What a mess he was! ...I mean, He is... Or he will be... (gasps) He must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! (gasps) Meanwhile with Sunset and the girls. Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Where is Twilight?! Applejack: I'm not sure, But I'm guessing that Twilight probably needed to do some special training. Fluttershy: Well, I sure hope she won't work herself out. Sunset Sunset: Me too. Rarity: I'm sure she'll be find, Darlings. It's not like that Twilight's gonna come bursting through the door with bad news. Then, Twilight came bursting through the door. Pinkie Pie: It looks like she just did. Rainbow Dash: I'll say. (yawning) Twilight Sparkle: Guys! Applejack: You alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: No! I am not alright. We have a crisis on our hands Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: (various shock statements) Twilight Sparkle: It's just terrible. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Yes? Twilight Sparkle: Simply awful. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Yes!? Twilight Sparkle: It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help! Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: YES!? Twilight Sparkle: I've just been visited by a Red Power Ranger from the future! Rainbow Dash: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, This isn't a joke! the Future Red Ranger tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime in the future! Applejack: What kind of disaster? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! But the Future Red Ranger was hurt and injured before I could explain! Pinkie Pie: Run for your liiiiiiiife! Rarity: What ever should we do, Twilight? How do we stop the disaster if we don't know what it is? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, Rarity. But we have to know what it is so that we can stop it from happening. But, I don't know what we should do? Sunset Shimmer: But, Is there's anything we do know?! Like how to stop whatever's coming or how to fix the future?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know yet, Sunset. Let's get him to Ransik in the secret lab, He'll know what to do? At the secret lair when Twilight told Ransik about the Future Red Ranger. Ransik: Hmmm, From the future you say, Twilight. When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: About earlier ago, And there was a time machine out of a DeLorean. Ransik: I see, It's just as I thought. Nadira: What is it, Daddy? Ransik: Well, Nadira. If my facts are corrected... He is the Red Ranger from Data Squad. Rainbow Dash: No way?! Pinkie Pie: (gasps) OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH! Twilight Sparkle: I've just met the Red Data Squad Ranger!? Ransik: Yes, You have, Twilight. But what you didn't know is that Robbie Diaz is actually from another timeline. Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Futtershy were speechless. Rarity: (faints) Toxica: And Rarity passed out again. Jindrax: Boy, Does she faints or what? Soon, The Red Ranger woke up in Fluttershy's room fully recovered. ???: Ugh... Huh, Where am I... Then, He saw Fluttershy near the window. ???: (gasps) Who's there?! Fluttershy: It's okay, We're your friends. ???: Oh, Fluttershy, Man am I glad to you girls here. Rainbow Dash: Uh, What are you talking about? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, And how do you know Fluttershy's name? ???: What? Is Pinkie feeling okay, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Huh? You mean? You've heard of me? Well, I don't think we've never met you before? ???: Really, You all feeling all right? It's me, Robbie! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, You say? Gosh, I don't think we recognize you. But the name does have a familiar ring. Robbie Diaz: Umm... Oh, yeah! The scene flashes back to Data Squad Command Center. Lady Palutena: In Alternate Timelines, Real time doesn't flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from it's slumber, It will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, You may encounter familiar faces... But they are just figments of the past. In actuality, They are sound asleep, Trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, Whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world. Dreams may paint a fuller picture and restore what seems to be missing. The scene returns to Robbie at Fluttershy's room. Robbie Diaz: The Mane 6 in this timeline wasn't trapped in this world, So maybe... It's like the past world's putting them back where they belongs. Applejack: You alright sugarcube? Robbie Diaz: Oh, no... It's just a feeling I have. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Let's introduced ourselves, I'm Twilight Sparkle, And this is Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. Robbie Diaz: Yeah... It's very nice to meet you too. (takes off his helmet) Pinkie Pie: (gasps) That scar on your chick is huge?! Robbie Diaz: Oh this, It's just a scratch. I'll be fine... Ugh, Ow... Twilight Sparkle: Take it easy, Robbie. Just tell us why're you here. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, Before I get to that, It was a crazy battle back in Cyberspace. The scene flashes back at Cyberspace. Dr. Eggman: Eggpawns, ATTACK!! Robbie Diaz: (narrating) It was a brawling war out there, And my friends were doing our best to fight back. But it wasn't enough, So we headed back to the H.Q. The screen views Palutena. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, We're running out of time, There're to many Eggpawns coming. Lady Palutena: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to stop Eggman. Mordecai: I hope you're right... Yoshi: But what do we do now?! Amy Rose: Well, we can't just go back in time to get help. Then, Robbie saw Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire inside the DeLorean Time Machine. Robo Sapphire: Robbie, Over here!! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Robo Ruby: Quickly, Get inside the time machine. Robbie gasps, His feet move reluctantly, almost of their own accord as he hurries to the DeLorean. Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing?! Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, Sunset. But Robo Ruby's calling to me! Robbie and the DeLorean blaze out onto the highway, riding side-by-side with the Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire as they flew, Yusei looks up and speaks to it. Robbie Diaz: I don't know where you guys are taking me, But if it's somewhere that'll give me a chance to stop this, Lead the way! Robo Sapphire: Right, And we know just the place. Robbie Diaz: Let's go! Black specks are rushing past in a blur; The spedometer and even the clock on the Time Machine go haywire as he speeds up, imbued with the power of the Flux Capacitor, The air around is shining brighter than daylight, Scattering even brighter off of every reflective surface on Robbie and the Time Machine. He accelerates and vanishes. The Flashback ends on present day. Robbie Diaz: And then after that, My friends manged to take out the Eggpawns. I was the only one who made it back in time, but something tells me that Eggman has come here for one reason. Fluttershy: Oh my... Rainbow Dash: Well, if there's a reason, tell us? Twilight Sparkle: I think Rainbow's right Robbie, What's Dr. Eggman planning to do now? Robbie Diaz: (sighs) He plans to change history and erase Harmony Force completely. The girls were in a shock. Fluttershy: Erasing Harmony Force Completely? Rainbow Dash: What?! Pinkie Pie: And if that happens, We're never gonna remember anything about being Power Rangers! Applejack: Uh, What are we gonna do, Y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Everyone stared at Rarity. Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Sunset Shimmer: We're not going to let this happen. Robbie, If what you say is true, Then we're going to help you stop Dr. Eggman. Sunset put her hand towards Robbie for a handshake. Then, They shook hands. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sunset. I'm sure that you've got a strong heart of a yellow ranger in the future. Sunset smiled about his efforts. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Tirek: Hmmm, There must be a way to rid of the Harmony Rangers from the earth. Nightmare Moon: But how? ???: By changing history of course. Nightmare Moon: And who are you!? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world! Nightmare Moon: What do you want? Dr. Eggman: I have come here from the future to warn you that someone is trying to stop me. Sombra: And who might that be, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: (sighs) The Red Data Squad Ranger. Nightmare Moon: How can there be a Red Ranger in your time? Dr. Eggman: Well, A boy named Robbie Diaz has come here to gather the Harmony Force Rangers to stop me. You do know the Mane 6, Don't you? Nightmare Moon: They've been ruining my evil plan to take over Canterlot High. Orbot: It looks to me ,Dr, That you and Nightmare Moon have the same goal. Cubot: Yeah, You two want to destroy the Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Yes, Thank you, Orbot and Cubot, But I think we should make a deal. Nightmare Moon: Oh, What kind of deal? Dr. Eggman: You help me get rid of that Red Ranger, I'll help you get rid of the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: (shook her hand with Eggman) Deal. Back at the secret lab. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm. (had a vision) Ugh?! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie? What is it? Inside his head, There was a vision of Robbie's friends, the Mane 6 and Sunset. Pinkie Pie: Aaaeehh! Another Sunset Shimmer! It's the end of the universe! Mordecai: Please. Don't get your frizz in a bunch, Pinkie, So long as past Sunset doesn't see her other self, We should all be-- At that moment, Sunset and Rainbow succeed in knocking over the oil drum. After recovering, Rainbow sees Sunset's other self, Elbows Sunset, And points them out to her. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Sunset Shimmer: Sweet Celestia! Mordecai and Yoshi: Uh-oh. Sunset Shimmer: What, I, Are-are-are you, I mean, Me, From the future? Sunset Shimmer (Future Self): Precisely. Gmerl: Wow, A Wisdom Harmony Ranger, You are really good looking! Gmerl whistles and the vision stops there. Ransik: Robbie, Are you alright? Robbie Diaz: (panting) Ugh, huh? Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys that I have the ability to see visions of what might happen. Twilight Sparkle: So, What did you see? Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225